


Late night ideas

by 00bananabread00



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale (alternate universes)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, geno is error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00bananabread00/pseuds/00bananabread00
Summary: This is just fic ideas i have for random undertale ships and all that shit
Relationships: Papcest, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans/Sans (Undertale), sanscest
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

intro chapter i guess.


	2. DestructivePlague (error, reaper, and nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error/reaper/nightmare poly idea

So an error, reaper, and nightmare poly idea i had.

Like, reaper still has feels for Geno, but Geno's gone. Geno is error now. So Reaper is constantly making himself sad. Night can feed of that sadness, and help him learn to cope with it. Reaper starts getting feels for NM. Nightmare's just kinda like, 'oh, okay, dick is dick y'know.' And then error shows up, and like, maybe before hand, reaper didn't know what happened to Geno, just that he kinda, poof, disappeared. So when error shows up, with a similar magic, reaper is of course excited to find him, while NM just thinks 'oh wow, that's a LOT of pent up anger and sadness in one glitchy man. New food source ig.' 

So They find error and the glitchy fucker immediately just, leaves. So they have to find him again and try to convince him to talk. And they start getting to know him or some shit, and reaper eventually starts bugging nightmare about maybe including him in their relationship. And nightmare is just, 'More food, more dick, sounds like a p good plan to me' so they start trying to court him. And error's just confused as to why they keep giving him stuff, and being so nice. And its not till like, blue or someone has to tell him what they're doing. And error's just so shocked that a literal god, and an emotion controlling deity, are trying to get with him


End file.
